Ojos Verdes
by LissScarlett
Summary: [One-Shot] Raven la vio, piel pálida, pequeñas motitas de cabello violeta, supo que aquella niña era su propia imagen. Quizás sangre demoníaca corría por ese pequeño cuerpecito. Pero esos ojos verdes eran los mismos que le pertenecían a él. Y eso era suficiente.


_**+Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dc Comics.**_

_**Bueno, estoy de vuelta con un pequeño One-shot. No estoy muy segura de cómo me quedo (esta historia es producto de una agotadora clase de matemáticas), por eso la traje hasta ustedes, gente que se toma la molestia de leer mi humilde historia, para que juzguen y clasifiquen.**_

_**Sin más demoras aquí está la historia:**_

* * *

_**Ojos Verdes.**_

_[Capitulo único]_

—¡NO QUIERO!.

Esa fue la primera frase del día. Una frase desgarradora, dicho en un tono muy lejos de la monotonía. Palabras que asustaron tanto a los jóvenes que se encontraban sentados en el suelo del pasillo, como al chico y a la chica que se encontraban en la enfermería. Los labios que soltaron aquel grito, rojos por mordida, se cerraron mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por le pálido rostro al cual pertenecían. Había sido una noche larga, llena de gritos, de nervios, y de dolor, noche que había iniciado por una lámpara que exploto ante unos ojos verdes.

Starfire caminaba por el pasillo, había ido por algo de beber. Como era tan tarde suponía que todos estaban durmiendo, al menos su amado Robin, con quien hace ya bastante tiempo compartía habitación, los hacía. Cuando la lámpara exploto, al mismo tiempo que la puerta metálica de la habitación de Chico Bestia y Raven se contraía envuelta en energía negra. La alienígena grito, llamando a los restantes del equipo. Cyborg llego junto al líder, quien apenas se había abrochado el pantalón. El metálico tomo en brazos a la maga que se retorcía en la cama ante la mirada estupefacta del chico verde. Sin decir palabra alguna, todos comprendieron la situación.

La Tamaraneana cerró la puerta de la enfermería después de que el mitad robot entrara con su amiga en brazos. Los que se quedaron afuera se sentaron en el suelo.

—¿Tu, sabias…

—¿Qué estaba embarazada?—completo Chico Bestia—, no, no lo sabía. ¡Es que no se le notaba!, ni vómitos, ni antojos, nada de nada.

Robin examino la situación detenidamente. Esto no estaba en los planes de nadie. Se suponía que si dormían juntos deberían haberse cuidado. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, tan solo apoyar a su compañero de equipo que dentro de muy poco seria padre.

—¿Y qué quieres que sea?

—Mmm…¿niño para ir al parque, o niña para ir por un helado?. La verdad me gusta el parque, y también los helados. No sé, supongo que lo que sea estará bien.—Chico Bestia hablo sin pensar. Porque su mente estaba en blanco, ni los desgarradores gritos de su novia lo hacían reaccionar realmente. No sabía lo que sucedería a continuación pero se estaba preparando para improvisar.

Raven lloraba, gritaba, hacia estallar cosas a su alrededor. No quería seguir, no tenía fuerza para seguir. No sabía porque Cyborg y Star sonreían. Esto era lo peor que le podía estar pasando. No quería al ser que al salir el sol de un nuevo día, comenzó a llorar.

Starfire cargaba al bebe, trato de pasárselo, pero ella a gritos y a lagrimas se negó. Y después de morderse los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, rogo que la dejaran sola.

[…]

Chico Bestia se puso de pie, al ver a su amiga con un bultito entre los brazos. Lo recibió con torpeza, dicen que los hombres no son padres sino hasta ver a su bebe, y ahora, con aquella bebe gimoteando contra su pecho, Garfiel Mark Logan pueden decir que se enamoró a primera vista de esa niña.

Acercó su nariz a la mejilla de su hija, y recibió el suave golpecito de una pequeña manito. Mientras que sus amigos lo rodeaban felicitándolo.

Había escuchado los gritos de Raven, y la verdad no la comprendía. Así que si no lo decía ella, lo diría él:

—Bienvenida a la familia…

[…]

Era medio día, y la torre estaba inundada de súper héroes, La notica de una nueva integrante en la familia, se había difundido realmente rápido, y no tardaron en llegar personas con peluches y buenas intenciones, mientras que la festejada dormía apaciblemente en la cama de sus progenitores. Al mismo tiempo que su padre sonreía a las visitas, y su madre se levantaba sin dificultad de una camilla metálica.

Raven ya estaba repuesta por completo gracias a sus poderes. Se había transportado a la habitación en la que durmió por tantos años antes de iniciar su relación con Beat Boy. Había pasado mucho tiempo, un año y varios meses, desde que había abandonado aquel lugar. Pero sus cosas aún estaban allí, cubiertas de polvo, y esperándolas tranquilamente.

Tomo entre sus pálidas manos el espejo que usaba para meditar, pero lo dejo de lado cuando comprendió que no lo necesitaba.

No detestaba aquella niña, ella no tenía culpa de sus traumas. Pero, ¿y si su piel es roja, y su cabello blanco?, ¿y si sus ojos amarillos? ¿si eran más de un par?. Y si la niña crecía y le preguntaba por su familia ¿Cómo le explicaría que su abuelo era la imagen del mal en persona?

Ella sabía que el ADN de su novio no era hereditario, pero no sabía nada de los suyos. Pobre niña, y pobre el futuro que tendría si la maga decidía ser su madre.

Raven cruzo el pasillo, y entro a su actual habitación. La bebe dormía en la cama, justo del lado de Garfield. La peli violeta se arrodillo a un lado de ella. Piel extremadamente pálida, pequeñas motitas de pelo moradas. Aquella bebe era su jodida viva imagen.

Pero cuando la niña abrió sus ojos perezosamente, y la miro directamente. Supo que quizás sangre demoniaca corría por aquel pequeño cuerpecito, pero el verde de sus orbes, libres de toda malicia, y llenos de curiosidad, era la viva imagen de él.

Raven sintió la presencia del chico que amaba, recargado en la puerta, mirándola con unos ojos verdes llenos de amor. Sonriéndole. La hechicera sonrió disimuladamente, dándole la espalda.

Quizás no todo sería tan malo. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

—¿Y qué nombre le pondrás, Logan?

No hubo respuesta para aquella pregunta. Tan solo una suave risa grave y contagiosa. A la cual pronto se le agrego una carcajada infantil.

* * *

_**Bueno, creo que la pareja principal no se lució mucho, pero se hace lo que se puede. Entonces estaré esperando sus reviews.**_

_**Besitos y abrazos. :)**_

_** .**_


End file.
